


Robbed by a Crow

by thisworthierking



Series: Crow Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisworthierking/pseuds/thisworthierking
Summary: You were having a terrible day and couldn't see how it could possibly get worse, but when a crow steals your lunch money, it does.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Crow Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Robbed by a Crow

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a kind of random story idea that got stuck in my head, it's not super romance focused, but there is a hint of it there. I hope you guys enjoy :)

You were having a bad day, a really fuckin terrible day. It had begun terrible, with you sleeping in and being late to class. Only then, halfway through class did you realize that in your rush you had forgotten your homework on your desk. Your teacher hadn’t liked your excuse, so now you had extra homework.

It had continued being terrible with you tripping on the stairs on your way to the cafeteria, you had ended up spraining your ankle and your friend had to take you to the nurse’s office, so you had missed lunch.

It got worse after lunch when, because you hadn’t eaten lunch (or breakfast), your stomach decided to make its displeasure known, growling loudly during the lecture, granting you a dirty look from the teacher and sniggers an glances from your classmates.

So, it was no surprise to you when classes finished and you could head back to your dorm and hide from the world finally, that your day had to get even worse.

You had been pulling some money out from your bag so that you could get yourself a quick snack from the vending machine. You had dropped the bill and when you bent down to retrieve it, it was suddenly plucked away. When you lifted your head to tell whoever it was off, you realized that it had been a crow. A crow just stole your lunch money, today was clearly the universe’s idea of a sick joke and you just wanted it to end. You wanted to just stalk off back to your dorm, but you also really needed that money back.

And that was how you found yourself chasing a crow. Eventually it landed on top of a table, your money clutched securely in its beak.

Now you had cornered it, you just needed to figure out how to get it to let go of the money. You briefly entertained the notion of just grabbing for it, but the crow was fast, and it’s beak looked sharp, you weren’t too sure you wanted to risk that. You wracked your brain trying to figure out a solution, you were pretty sure that crows liked shiny things, and maybe you could bribe it, provided you offered it something it wanted.

Carefully, so as not to startle the crow, you searched through your bag, however you weren’t able to find anything you could trade the crow (not that you were surprised, given how your day was going you would have been shocked if it had been that easy).

You couldn’t leave to try and find something, what if the crow took off? You’d never get the money back if you lost the crow. No, you had to stay here, you were close to the vending machines, maybe you’d get lucky and someone would buy a chocolate bar or something with a reflective wrapper, you could probably trade the crow a shiny wrapper for the money. That could work, but, that would mean you’d have to go up to someone and ask for their garbage, that seemed like a pretty weird thing to ask people in your opinion, but what other choice did you have? You’d been humiliated enough today already, what’s one more humiliating experience?

You steeled your resolve, prepared to walk up to the first person with something that could be used to bribe this stupid crow and ask them for it, no matter who it was.

Several minutes passed, your heart racing every time you saw the crow shift or fidget, how long would it just stay here? When would it decide to move on and disappear into the growing night, taking your money with it?

And then, finally, you heard footsteps. Chancing a look away from the crow your heart sunk, you recognized the people walking your way. Heading towards you was none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi, ace for your school’s volleyball team and one of the most popular guys in school. And right next to him? Tendou Satori, middle blocker for the volleyball team, and the guy you had a crush on. As though the universe was mocking you, you noticed, clutched in Tendou’s hand, a half-eaten chocolate bar. You could see the light reflecting off the surface from here, and you knew, you could 100% trade that wrapper to the crow, all you had to do was ask the weirdest question ever to your crush.

You could do this, it’s not like you ever had a chance with him to begin with, at least now he’d kind of know who you are, you’d be that weird girl that asked him for his chocolate bar wrapper, yeah, nothing weird or stalkerish about that.

You needed to make a decision fast though, the addition of new people in the area had the crow fidgeting more and more, you were worried that it might take off at any second. So, oh so carefully you slowly moved away from the crow, headed in the direction of Tendou and Ushijima. You took a deep breath, steeling your nerves, and preparing for the inevitable teasing, laughter, or weird looks you’d get for this.

You felt like you might throw up, your heart was in your chest and your nerves were frayed, but you managed to walk up to them, softly calling out to them to get their attention.

“Yes, what do you need?” It was Ushijima who answered you, though Tendou hovered nearby, looking at you curiously.

You took a quick look back, making sure the crow was still there, before answering.

“I was wondering if I could have that chocolate bar wrapper Tendou.”

Silence followed your question, you were looking anywhere but at them, terrified of what their expressions might be. You were half expecting them to just walk away from you when you heard the crinkling of a wrapper. Chancing a look up you saw Tendou had his head cocked to the side, studying your face, perhaps trying to discern if this was some sort of joke. Eventually he just shrugged.

“Sure, do you just want the wrapper? Or do you want the chocolate bar as well?”

“Just the wrapper, thanks.”

He handed the wrapper over to you, popping the rest of the bar into his mouth. You took the wrapper with a bow, and then quickly headed back over to the table, sighing in relief when you saw the crow was still there.

Once you reached the table again you hesitantly held out the wrapper, praying to whatever gods there were that the crow would drop your money and take the wrapper. You were so focused on the crow that you didn’t notice that the footsteps had never picked up again, Tendou and Ushijima were still standing where you had left them, watching you curiously.

When the crow hopped closer to you and inspected the wrapper you held your breath, anxious that any movement whatsoever might scare the crow away, and all would be for naught. When it dropped your money and took the wrapper you almost cried, you were just so relieved, you swiftly snatched the money up, startling the crow and causing it to fly away.

You were so happy that you had the money back, safely clutched in your hand that you didn’t notice Tendou walking towards you. You did however, notice when he leaned over you, examining the money you had clutched in your hand.

You whipped around, finding yourself face to chest with Tendou, the middle blocker towering over you with a smirk on his face, clearly amused with the situation. You felt a blush creeping down your neck and you were sure your face must have been bright red, he was so close to you.

“So…” You hesitantly peered upwards, locking eyes with the smirking middle blocker. “Did you get mugged by that crow?”

“Kind of, I mean, I got the money back, but it did take it from me originally, so I guess it kind of mugged me, but bribing it with the wrapper worked, and-”

Your rambling was cut off by his laughter, and you quickly ducked your head down, embarrassed by the whole situation.

“You’re pretty cute, you know that?” You back up in shock, he thought you were cute? He opened his mouth, about to say something else, but was cut off by Ushijima.

“We need to go Tendou, we still have practice, and I do not wish to be late.”

Tendou took a step away from you, looking over to Ushijima before turning back to you.

“He’s such a spoilsport, oh well, have a good evening cutie, don’t let anymore crows rob you.” And with a wave he was gone, heading towards the gym with Ushijima.

You collected yourself, tucking the money away into your bag, you’d just get something to eat in the cafeteria, you didn’t want to risk anything else happening today.


End file.
